Hiatus
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: A one shot about what happens when Rey Curtis and the woman whom he called the pretty face,Jamie Ross.  Set after Season 9 when Rey is assigned to a desk job because of his wife's MS.  REPOST. Please see author's note for details!  Please review!


**HIATUS**

_**Written by: Joei Cassidy (aka Clare Bautista)**_

_**Author's Note: Law & Order and its characters are not mine, they are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**I have been rewatching some old Law & Order reruns – season 8 in particular and I've always remembered what Rey said about Jamie the first time he met her – he called her the "pretty face" (heck Cary Lowell was a Bond Girl – she's definitely pretty). Anyway, I recalled my first fan fics several years ago and since I can no longer access that screen name – I just thought to copy it and post it again. I do miss the original Law & Order still – especially the casts of seasons 5 to 8. **_

_**So please note this is a REPOST with a few (minor) revisions. (Sometimes it helps to have fresh eyes, and trust me its been years since I read this story of mine) I first published this under the name of Clare Bautista. Anyway it's interesting to see what you guys think of this now, several years later! Please review here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

Rey Curtis awoke with a start. He abruptly sat up, groggy from sleep. He felt a sense of disorientation as he realized that he wasn't in his own room.

For a moment, he struggled to remember... then, a slight movement from his left side distracted him from his thoughts. He looked down and he saw the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully next to him. One look at her brought back all the memories of last night. Fast on the heels of these memories, overwhelming feelings of sudden guilt. She was not his wife.

Looking intently at the sleeping woman, he thought, 'What have I done?" Guilt raged within him and he had to fight the urge to just get up and leave.

Rey knew that she didn't deserve that, though. She was having a hard enough time as it is, and he wouldn't add to it. He forced himself to squelch his guilty feelings as he slipped under the covers again. He embraced her, wishing that she was his wife and at the same time, glad, that she wasn't. He didn't want or _need_to think about anything else right now - except for being with her, here, NOW. There would be enough time for remorse later. Out in the real world. But for now, short as it may be, he welcomed this reprieve from life.

Feeling a little better, Rey closed his eyes once more and tightened his embrace of a sleeping Jamie Ross.

Jamie Ross, former ADA, now a lawyer back in private practice, was about to walk out of the theater when she saw a man studying the poster of American Beauty, which she had just seen. The man looked so familiar that she backtracked a few steps to catch a glimpse of his face.

A look of surprised pleasure made Jamie's face light up as she recognized the man. It had been such a long time since she had last seen him. But despite the couple of years that had passed, save for looking just a little bit more mature, Detective Reynaldo Curtis still looked every bit as handsome as he did when she worked with him often during her stint as EADA Jack McCoy's assistant.

She came to a decision - it was a perfect night to reacquaint herself with old friends. With that in mind, she resolutely walked towards Rey.

Rey normally didn't study movie posters. To him, posters were just a waste of paper. But American Beauty's poster was different. He liked its stark simplicity and he was drawn to it. It suited the film perfectly. He was busy reading over the credits written on the poster that he wasn't really hearing anything. He didn't even hear the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. It was only when he heard a voice say, "Hi Rey!" that he jolted out of his reverie.

Rey quickly turned around. He broke into a smile when he saw who it was. "Jamie Ross! Oh, I'm sorry. It's something else now, isn't it?"

"Well, I am married, but I kept my own last name. So yes, you still have it right..."

"Right, right...so, what are you doing here? I mean, how've you been?"

Jamie laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "I'm fine, Rey - I just watched American Beauty. How about you?"

"Really? Me, too." Rey told her.

"How come I didn't see you inside?"

"Well, the theater being dark as it is may have had something to do with that...at least that's my opinion." Rey's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hahaha, well, so how are you? How's your wife, Deborah, right? How is she? I heard that she wasn't well, I hope she's okay now." Jamie asked.

At her question, Rey's brows furrowed and the cheer left his face. "Actually, she's not." He told her, looking down at his toes. "That's how it is with MS, there's no better...only worse."

Jamie's expression clouded over. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's okay." Rey replied in a tightly controlled voice. "What can I do? Shit happens, you know?"

"Yeah."

Rey sighed and then he seemed to pull himself together. "Anyway, I'm supposed to take a little break from all of that tonight."

Jamie smiled sympathetically, but remained silent. Rey continued, "Deborah and her mom insisted that I take some time off for myself. I didn't want to, but they insisted. But now, I'm glad they convinced me, they were right. She's at her mom's right now and I'm not picking her up till tomorrow."

"We all need breaks sometimes, Rey. Even from things like that."

"I know." Rey agreed. He paused and then, changed the subject. "What about you? How've you been? And that husband of yours? Dan, right? And your daughter?"

"Katie is fine." Jamie said.

Rey waited for her to continue and say something about her husband.

Jamie saw him gazing at her curiously and she smiled a little sadly. "It's Dave, not Dan and let's just say I'm on hiatus from life, too."

Understanding dawned on Rey and he didn't pursue the subject. "I see."

Grateful that he hadn't pursued the topic, Jamie replied wryly, "Well, it's like you said, sometimes, shit happens."

"Right..."

They smiled at each other. Two acquaintances from what seemed to be a lifetime ago, taking a small measure of comfort in this momentary companionship. After a moment however, Rey saw Jamie glance at her wristwatch. He knew then she was about to say goodbye and found that he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be alone.

Quickly as to forestall her departure, he spoke up. "Hey, Jamie, if you don't have any plans, what do you say we take our hiatus tonight, together?"

He could see that she was - if not interested - then at the very least, intrigued by his suggestion. But he also saw that he was very hesitant to follow through with her interest. 'She's going to say no,' he thought glumly. But then, Jamie broke into a smile and said almost flirtatiously, "Well, that depends on what you have in mind, Detective."

Rey chuckled. "You forget, Counselor, that I am no longer a detective. I'm just a cop trapped in a desk job."

Jamie waved her hand dismissively and remarked, "Technicalities."

Rey chuckled again and continued, "Well then, for starters, how about dinner, Counselor? Frankly, I am starved. After that, let's play it by ear."

They gazed at each other again, both awaiting Jamie's response. Jamie's mind was screaming 'Yes!' but still, she hesitated. Finally, she thought, 'What the hell? I really need a night off from all my problems." Decided know, Jamie smiled and replied, "Sure that would be great!"

"Yes!" Rey exclaimed. Jamie grinned at his boyish excitement. "Hey, Jamie, you like Italian food?"

"Love it."

"Great, I know this great little place called The Italian Village..."

"That was excellent, Rey. Thank you for bringing me here." Jamie said. "I have to bring Katie here one time, she just loves spaghetti and meatballs."

Rey grinned. "No problem."

Rey and Jamie had just stuffed themselves full of pasta and foccacia bread. Now, they were sipping a glass of red wine each, letting the food settle.

Jamie quietly sipped her wine, observing the other patrons. In one of the small restaurant's two booths, on the other side of the room, she saw a couple seated next to each other. They were playing footsie underneath the table. A wistful look crossed her face and she sighed, "This is a great place for a date...I wish..." Her voice trailed off.

Rey looked inquiringly at her but didn't speak.

Jamie saw the look that he was giving her and said, "What, Rey? Just spit it out!"

Rey sipped his wine and then asked, "Jamie, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happened between you and Dave?"

Jamie glanced at him and cast her eyes down. "There's really nothing much to tell. It's very simple really." Jamie said. "Dave wants a wife who isn't polygamous - he tells me that I'm not only married to him, but I'm married to my career as well. Kinda like the old adage that goes one cannot have two mistresses... he hates the fact that I don't only dedicate myself to him and Katie but to my career as well. He resents the long hours I put in at work. He wants me to stay at home and just be a wife and mom. That's what a true wife and mother does, he says."

Jamie paused, taking a sip of her wine. Rey waited patiently for her to continue.

She put her glass of wine down and resumed speaking. "But I can't do that, Rey. I love what I've accomplished for myself. I'm proud of my achievements. And most important to me, in my career, is that I love the law. I loved it when I was working with Jack and I love it even more, practicing it on my own. And because of all that, because of my refusal to give up my career, Dave has gone and found another woman... a woman, whom he says, knows the true duties of a wife."

Rey couldn't help himself anymore and he burst out, "Jamie that's a load of crap! If he loves you, he should love everything about you...not just Jamie the wife and mother but also Jamie the lawyer. If he puts conditions in loving you, then, he's only thinking of himself and his ego. And frankly, Jamie, you deserve much, much better than that."

"And you know what the worst thing is, Rey?" Jamie told him, smiling bitterly. "The bitch of it is that he says he loves me, and that he'd take me back and forget all about this other woman...all I have to do is give up my career."

"No way, Jamie. That's bullshit. I know it. You know it. Love is not some plea bargain. Love isn't some logical if, then equation. Come on, he doesn't deserve you."

Jamie was silent for a moment and then she said, softly, "Maybe...or maybe, I just don't deserve a man as good him..."Her voice broke and she quickly took another sip of her wine, swallowing hard before continuing. "But no, I know deep down that all you have just said is true, Rey. Why does he feel the need to put me in this situation - why does he have to make me choose? As you said, it's bullshit - but most of the times - don't you notice, that most of the time, the bad things are always so much easier to believe than the good ones?"

"Yeah." Rey glanced at her and then asked, "One more question and just tell me if I'm being completely out of line already, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

"What about Katie? Does she ever complain that Mommy works too hard? That Mommy is never home, etc, etc."

"Once in a while." Jamie admitted.

"But that's normal, that's just how kids are." Rey told her. "I should know - I have three of them."

"I know. No, Katie doesn't have a problem with my working. Actually she's fascinated with my job. I guess the fact that Neil, my ex, is also a lawyer, added to her fascination. But she tells me that she wants to be lawyer when she grows up. She doesn't even know the meaning of the word quite yet, but she's already telling me she just wants to be just like mommy when she grows up."

"Smart kid, eh?" Rey remarked.

"Very smart." Jamie confirmed with pride.

"Too bad, Davey isn't half as smart" Rey commented, arching one eyebrow.

"Yeah, too bad." Jamie chuckled.

"So where is Katie now?"

She's with Neil. His one month with her every summer. I miss her lots, but in a way, I'm glad she's with Neil. This way I can think this thing with Dave through without distractions."

Rey nodded. "But what's there to think about, Jamie? The guy clearly does NOT deserve you."

"True as that may be, Rey, I'm tired of dating. And I want Katie to grow up with a father. She deserves to grow up with a father."

"Perhaps," Rey replied. "But she also deserves to be happy. And I have a feeling if you're not happy, neither will Katie."

"I know all that - here." Jamie pointed to her head. "But here," - she put her hand over her chest - "it's another story." She sighed. "Well, I have a whole month, well another two weeks to think about it and to know which one to follow."

"Well, I know you'll make the right choice - not only for Katie, but for yourself, as well." Rey said.

"I hope so."

The two of them fell silent again. Then, Jamie surprised Rey by laughing. "Hey! Wasn't this supposed to be a break from reality?"

Rey smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Okay, I have a solution to keep us from talking further about our dreary lives."

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"Never mind what, Rey. Let's just get the check and then let me lead the way." Jamie told him, grinning from ear to ear.

Rey couldn't help but hoot with glee when he saw where Jamie had led him. "Samba?" Rey said, a bit incredulously. "I didn't know you liked Latin music."

"I do, I love it!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well, this is where my girlfriends and I go sometimes for a girl's night out."

"I see. Nice." Rey replied, still smiling broadly. A slight pause and then, "Well, so what are standing out here for? Let's go in!"

Jamie chuckled and then led the way in.

The place was still quite full for a weeknight. Though you didn't have to make yourself shrink to go through the crowd, there were still a lot of people there.

Rey and Jamie made their way to the bar and ordered Margaritas - frozen strawberry for Jamie and regular for Rey. Jamie was about to pay for her drink when Rey put his hand over hers and said, "No, I got it." He then handed a twenty to the bartender, afterwhich he picked up their drinks and said, "Come on, let's grab a table." He started to walk to an empty bar table he saw at the corner. He moved so quickly, that Jamie didn't have a chance to protest. She simply followed him.

After they were settled in their stools, Jamie told him, "Rey, you didn't have to do that. Let me pay you for my Margarita."

"Nope. Sorry, Jamie."

Jamie looked at him and seeing that he wouldn't be budging on this one, she simply said, "Well then, thanks. But the next round is on me."

Rey didn't answer; instead he just shrugged and took a sip of his margarita. Jamie did the same. They took in the frenetic atmosphere of Samba and felt themselves beginning to get sucked into it. "The band is great, huh?" Jamie raised her voice, so Rey could hear her over the loud din.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. What's the name of the band, anyhow?"

"Caliente."

"Hmm, they do their covers pretty well...they do justice to their name." Rey remarked.

"Really? What does caliente mean, anyway?"

"Didn't you ever take basic Spanish in high school, Counselor?" Rey teased.

Jamie laughed and replied, "Sorry, Detective, I took French."

"I see. "

"So what does it mean? "

"Hot." Rey told her, grinning.

"Ah!" Jamie said. "Well, that they are indeed."

Rey took a quick look at her and then muttered under his breath, "They're not the only ones."

Jamie overheard him, but she couldn't make out his words. So, she asked him, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Rey looked at her directly, an innocent expression on his face. "Me. No, I didn't say anything."

He held her gaze and then smiled mischievously.

Jamie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin at his impertinence. She grabbed her margarita again and took another long sip.

As she put down the drink, Rey spoke up. "So, Jamie Ross, former ADA and how high powered attorney with a private practice, do you dance or do you just sit?"

Jamie laughed loudly. "Is that a dare, Detective Curtis?"

"That it is, Counselor."

"Well, then,' Jamie told him getting up from her barstool. "Let it never be known that Jamie Ross ever backed down from a dare."

With that, she sashayed onto the dance floor. Laughing, Rey followed suit.

The band began to play a salsa number and the two immediately got into it. Rey shouted over the music, "Where'd you learn how to salsa?"

"College!"

Not breaking the rhythm of their dancing, Rey teased, "You're not bad - for a white girl!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jamie shot back.

Rey laughed once more making Jamie exclaim in joking exasperation, "Oh, will you just shut up and dance?"

She didn't have to urge him further.

Rey and Jamie danced up a storm. They only took breaks from dancing when the band took breaks. And during those breaks, they shared small talk and drank great margaritas. They were having such a great time that before they knew it, they were all sweaty from dancing and the band was down to their last song.

Before playing their last song, the lead singer of Caliente spoke, while the dancers including Rey and Jamie stood waiting on the dance floor. "Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you tonight. Before we do our last song, our good friend, Kurt Evans has accepted our invitation to sing with the band. So, people, give it up for Kurt Evans."

The dancers and the rest of the patrons in Samba clapped politely as a tall and slender black man bounded up the stage. He flashed a smile at the audience as he got the microphone from the lead singer of Caliente. "Thanks, folks. Before my good friends here give you a muy caliente final song, permit me to slow things down a bit."

Kurt nodded to the band and they began to play the opening chords to Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing."

The couples on the dance floor fell into each other's arms as they began to slow dance. Rey looked towards Jamie, smiling gently and asked, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to Jamie.

Smiling, Jamie took his hand and they began to dance. At first, Jamie was stiff. But after a few moments, she started to relax and she put her arms around Rey's neck. Rey followed her lead and encircled her waist with his arms. Jamie let out what almost sounded like a sigh of relief and rested her cheek on Rey's shoulder. They continued their slow dance.

Rey felt Jamie trembling slightly in his arms. He felt her heat beating fast, almost as fast as his was. It felt so good to hold a woman in his arms again, this way - it had been so long. He smelled the sweetness of Jamie's perfume and it intoxicated him to the very core of his senses as he held her closer, tightening his arms around her waist. He held his breath, fearing she would resist. But she didn't.

All at once, it was as if it was just the two of them there. The rest of the people on the dance floor faded away. All they could see and feel was each other. All they could see was the two of them dancing to the sensual melodies of Marvin Gaye.

They couldn't tell who stopped dancing first or who pulled away first. But suddenly, they were standing still, face to face, while the other couples continued to slow dance around them to the sweet rhythms of the music. Slowly, Jamie took a step towards Rey. And suddenly, he was kissing her. It was a sweet kiss. It was kiss fueled by their desire for other people. It was a kiss full of longing for other people as well as for each other.

The song was drawing to a close when they finally broke apart. Jamie was flushed and so was Rey. Rey began to look apprehensive, afraid that he had done something wrong. But Jamie's next words put his worries to rest. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Rey," she whispered, looking into his dark eyes.

"Neither do I." Rey replied just as softly, meeting her gaze.

The song was over now and the band was thanking Kurt Evans for his song. Jamie and Rey didn't hear much of this, however, so concentrated they were on each other. Still holding his gaze, Jamie spoke again, "Stay with me tonight." It was a statement not a question. And they both knew it. And they both knew what it meant.

Rey took her hand then and led her out of the dance floor. Away from the frenetic dancing, he faced her - he searched her face for a sign that she was just forcing herself to do this, that she was hesitant. But, he didn't see any. He only saw that she needed him then as much as he needed her. He kissed her again. This time, his kiss was urgent and fiery. But just as quickly as he had begun it, he ended it. Breathing hard, he took her hand once more and said, "Let's get out of here."

They took a cab and were at Jamie's several minutes later. As Jamie locked the door after them, Rey embraced her from behind. Jamie chuckled and turned around, kissing him deeply, urgently. They kissed all the way to Jamie's bedroom, taking off as many items of clothing as possible on their way.

When they finally reached the bedroom, they pulled apart. Jamie began to take the rest of her clothes off, slowly, until she was completely naked.

Rey stared at her, enflamed with desire and let out an admiring breath. "You are so damn beautiful!"

Jamie just smiled and walked up to him. Then, never taking her eyes off him for more than a few seconds at a time, she started to undress him until he, too, was completely naked.

For a moment, they just drank in the sight of each other. Then, Jamie took Rey's hand and led him to her bed. As they fell into it, Jamie whispered, "Make love to me, Rey, please make love to me."

No more words were spoken. Rey just began to kiss to Jamie and do as she had asked.

A loud thud from the apartment next door woke Jamie up. She glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand and immediately sat up! 11 a.m. It was almost noon!

She looked at Rey, still sleeping beside her. She smiled as she remembered last night and when she saw the peace on Rey's face as he slept. Belatedly, she realized, that unlike her, Rey probably wasn't on vacation from work. She quickly began to gently shake him awake. 'He's so handsome.' Jamie thought. She was a little sorry that were going to have say goodbye in a few minutes. But she wasn't sorry about what happened last night. However, it was to get to back to reality. Their break from it was over.

She felt Rey begin to stir and shook him a little bit harder. "Rey. Wake up. You're late for work." Jamie told him.

Rey groaned and murmured, eyes still closed. "Hmmm...I can't - I can't be late for work. I-it's still nighttime."

Jamie laughed softly and said, "No, it isn't Rey. It's 11 a.m., we've overslept!"

"11 a.m.!" Rey sat up immediately.

"Yup, you're late for work."

"So are you."

"No, I'm not. I don't think I mentioned it to you last night, but Katie's not the only one on vacation, so am I." Jamie revealed.

"No, you didn't...oh man I have to go! The lieutenant is gonna have a cow!" Rey got out of bed immediately and began dressing up.

Jamie kept silent as he finished dressing up. When he was done, he sat on the bed and said, "Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

Jamie smiled a bit sadly. Their hiatus was officially over. "Yeah, I guess so."

They looked at each other and then Rey pulled Jamie to him and kissed her. It was - all at once - the gentlest and the most passionate kiss that Jamie had ever experienced in her life. She never wanted it to end.

Finally, however, Jamie drew herself away, breaking their kiss. She knew if they were going to stop, they would have to stop now. She put one hand on his cheek and told him softly, "Thank you for last night. You were wonderful."

Rey smiled tenderly at her and took her hand from his cheek. He held it in his and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Thank you, too. Yes, it was wonderful."

"Yes, it was." Jamie returned, an equally tender smile playing about her lips.

There was a moment's pause, and then Rey said. "Well, I better be going. Take care, Jamie. Whatever you decide - I hope things work out for you. If you ever need me, you know where to call."

Knowing that she would never call him, Jamie just smiled once again and said, "I will. Take care of Deborah, she's lucky to have you."

"Thanks." He looked down at their hands, fingers still intertwined. He gave her hand a final squeeze and then stood up.

"Let me show you the door." Jamie told him, starting to pull the sheets around her and to stand .

Rey stopped her. He shook his head. "No, Jamie, please don't. Let's not make this complicated."

Jamie sat back down, nodding. He was right. Both of them had lives to go back to now. It was better to say a simple goodbye.

Rey gave Jamie one last kiss. As he pulled away, he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of hers once more and in an achingly tender voice said, "Bye, Jamie."

And with that, he walked away. He looked back one time as he closed the door behind him and Jamie whispered, "Bye, Rey."

Rey's footsteps got softer and softer. When she heard her front door close, Jamie got up. It was time to begin another day.

_**The End**_


End file.
